


Story Titles/Prompts/Stuff...

by QuenchiestCactusJuice99



Category: Fairy Tail, Naruto
Genre: Here’s some nice stuff for you to fool around with, Just ask first, you can use these if you like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:19:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuenchiestCactusJuice99/pseuds/QuenchiestCactusJuice99
Summary: Story Prompts and Titles and Stuff.





	Story Titles/Prompts/Stuff...

Child of Wolves, Chase your Fairy to Endless Adventure.

This one, I thought up for a Kakashi crossover with Fairy Tail, like, Kakashi realizing he’s been reincarnated and sort of going, ‘ugh, I have to act normal now, don’t I?’ And I thought it would be fun to have him pretty young, like ten or twelve, and he meets Team Natsu, but makes it his job to mess with Happy because he’s a dog person, and his favorite is Lucy because she gives the best cuddles. But you can go wherever with it.

 

Take a Breath of Fresh Air (but there’s no fresh air down here)

Now, originally, this was going to be a oneshot for Obito’s time being crushed under boulders and found by Madara, kept in Mountains’ Graveyard and all that, but I ran out of inspiration and angsty feelings. Again, do whatever with it.

 

The Eyes of a Demon (but what if those are the only eyes I have left?)

This was supposed to be an oc Uchiha born outside the clan... and again, I lost inspiration. By the way, none of these have to stick to these fandoms. When I say go wherever with it, I mean literally wherever. Have fun, yeah?


End file.
